The present invention relates to data storage systems, and more specifically, this invention relates to recovery of data across a data storage system.
Data storage systems, e.g., networks, allow for data to potentially be stored in multiple different storage sites and/or across multiple storage devices. Despite being stored in various locations, all, subsets, some, etc. of the data included in a data storage system may be accessed from a plurality of different locations, e.g., terminals.
The development of multi-target peer-to-peer remote copy (PPRC) has introduced data storage network configurations which are able to perform multi-target metro/global mirror (MGM) operations. However, such developments have also introduced added complexity. When multi-target environments are introduced, processes such as failure recovery become more complicated. Previous implementations have resorted to making unnecessary duplicate copies of data across long distance links in order to perform data recovery, which again increases inefficiency.